The Way You Fall in Love
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: Craig never really noticed Kenny until lately. It's not just him who notices this but everyone else is starting too as well. Of course he'd never admit to something as stupid as liking Kenny McCormick. *Rating will go up*


"Are you serious Clyde?" Token asked as he sat his lunch tray down next to the brunette. Of Course the only one who had as much food on the tray as Eric was chubby teen himself.

"It's Taco Day; of course I'm serious about Taco Day." Clyde said, his tone not giving away to any amusement. Didn't they know this by now?

The table was filling in nicely, the rest of Stan's group on one side and Tweek and Craig sitting next to Token and Clyde on the other.

"Better watch your figure; you won't be able to keep your position as defensive linemen next season, Donovan." Stan smirked as he caught the tail end of the conversation.

Craig sneered before shaking his head. "Shut up, Marsh." The group still considered themselves rivals along with the rest of the school. It was strange enough though, seeing as how each group always ended up sitting next to each other and were often involved in the same activities.

"Where's Kenny?" Craig asked, picking at his own taco. The stoic teen wasn't one for enjoying school lunches. "I thought I seen him in second hour this morning." It's true that he'd definitely seen the blond boy that morning. "Did he skip again?"

"What does it matter to you? Kenny can do whatever the fuck he wants." Eric huffed around a mouth full of food. "He's a grown ass man." Kyle sat his fork down before look over at him.

"Okay for one, he's seventeen…not some 'grown ass man.'" Nobody really understood why Kyle always had to correct Eric, but not matter what it never seemed to fail. "Secondly, he went home sick right before lunch, something about a cold. Lastly don't talk while you eat, fatass"

Token rolled his eyes but had to fight the small smile. He for one was glad that they could at least act civil and have lunch together. Besides, they always got a kick out of listening to the group bicker.

"Is he okay?" Craig asked his expression as blank as ever. Lately he'd been paying more attention to the blond, he didn't suspect anyone noticed but it was starting to show.

"Why _do_ you care, it's not like you talk to him anyway." Stan added, raising one eyebrow. Kyle was silent too as he waited for an answer. It seemed like the whole table was waiting for the other to say something. Token looking uncomfortable, Tweek looking even more uncomfortable, But it was Clyde who spoke up first.

Clyde didn't understand the concept of politely ignoring things apparently. "Because he's been staring at Kenny this whole semester, duh." Token elbowed him in the side while Stan and Kyle stared at him.

Tweek spoke next, his pitch going up a few octaves. "Clyde t-that was supposed to be a s-secret!" Craig looked mildly unsettled on the outside but nobody could be sure how he was actually feeling. Did everyone know he'd been staring and more importantly could none of his friends keep their mouths shut!?

"Uh what?" Kyle asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He's got a boner for Kenny!" Eric cried, pushing his tray away before carrying on into a fit of laughter. "Craig is totally a fag for Kenny!"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" Came Craig's uncharacteristically loud reply. His eyes glanced around the lunchroom but it didn't look like anyone had heard. Sometimes he seriously hated sitting with them.

"I don't have a boner for McCormick; I was just asking if he was alright. Jesus Christ." He mumbled, stabbing at his food now. Eric laughed again while Stan and Kyle exchanged looks.

"You noticed he was gone, since when you do notice absent students huh?" Eric asked, his food forgotten. He gave the other that look that meant he wasn't about to let this go.

"Here we go…" Token mumbled as he opened up his pop can. "Are we really going to this today?" His question was drowned out though by a nasally voice.

"He's in like half of my classes, how am I not supposed to notice he's gone?" Craig huffed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've got the biggest gayest boner for him." Kyle fumed beside Eric, insisting that he stop with the boner references, him while Stan gave the redhead a worried glance.

"Is it so hard for you to keep your nose out of other people's business? Who cares, it has nothing to do with you anyway, Cartman." Kyle pointed out while Stan attempted to be the voice of reason again.

"It does when he wants to buttfuck my friend!" Craig's mouth fell open slightly, this was mortifying for him. This was completely not okay with him.

"It's not true, fatass." He hissed, leaning over the table some.

"You just seem pretty passionate about something that's not true!"

By now everyone at the table had forgotten about their food, expect for Clyde, and were watching the heated debate.

"Why don't you go get touched by uncle?" Craig said, folding his arms.  
"That was just a rumor bitch!" Eric replied, his voice rising once again.

"That is enough, both of you." Token insisted, grabbing his tray. "We've spent nearly this whole lunch time talking about something that doesn't even matter." Craig noticed that while Token did mention it didn't matter, he didn't add that it wasn't true. "We're leaving."

Tweek and Clyde picked up their trays as well. "C-Come on Craig, lunch is a-about over anyway." The blond said in-between twitches.

"Whatever…" He mumbled, standing up before grabbing his own untouched food. Stan and Kyle looked unfazed but Eric still had this annoyed look across his face.

Lunch ended with Craig wondering if maybe he had been spending too much time looking at, he hated to admit it but maybe thinking, about the underprivileged blond. It didn't matter though, right? It meant nothing, there was nothing behind it. He had just...he wasn't sure what it meant but he decided that he wasn't going to waste his time thinking about Kenny, or getting the piss taken out of him over it.


End file.
